


Кукусик

by fytbolistka, WTF_Ibraxwell_2018



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Humor, M/M, Zlatan is Zlatan
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 06:09:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13496390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fytbolistka/pseuds/fytbolistka, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Ibraxwell_2018/pseuds/WTF_Ibraxwell_2018
Summary: Если откровенные высеры в стиле "Кем ты стал" и "Совсем расслабился после Лиги Чемпионов" Максвелл ещё мог игнорировать, то открытое письмо на пяти страницах, начинающееся со слов "Я утверждаю, что как футболист ты умер", стало последней каплей.





	Кукусик

Поначалу Максвеллу было смешно. Разве не это признание, когда какие-то малолетние придурки тратят своё время на ненависть в твой адрес в интернете? Он даже чувствовал себя польщённым, когда посреди очередного полного оскорблений обсуждения «Кто круче: Криш или Лео» кто-то начинал проходиться по его персоне. Потом было уже не так смешно, когда стало очевидно, что под разными никами скрывается один человек: уж больно похож был стиль, да и таинственный хейтер начал путаться в самоцитировании. Совсем не до смеха стало, когда тот начал вставлять в свои опусы вещи совсем личного характера: тут уже пахло не диванным критиком, а как минимум сталкером. Про максимум Максвелл старался не думать.   
  
Златан от его тревог лишь отмахивался и называл параноиком, советуя почитать, чего только не строчат про Его Шведское Величество. Тьяго и Давид отнеслись к подозрениям серьёзнее и помогли найти хорошую охрану. За себя Максвелл волновался не так сильно, но не хотел, чтобы эта грязь коснулась его семьи. Девчонки ни о чём не подозревали, а Джулия отнеслась с пониманием к незримому сопровождению и новой системе видеонаблюдения, хоть и заметно было, что она не особо этому рада. Однако статьи не прекращались. И если откровенные высеры в стиле "Кем ты стал" и "Совсем расслабился после Лиги Чемпионов" он ещё мог игнорировать, то открытое письмо на пяти страницах, начинающееся со слов "Я утверждаю, что как футболист ты умер", стало последней каплей. Как бы Максвелл ни пытался при остальных делать вид, что его это не беспокоит, после этого письма он не выдержал и отправился к айтишникам клуба — идти с таким в полицию всё ещё не хотелось. Ребята честно двое суток пытались пробить все аккаунты, под которыми «творил» обиженный придурок, но так и не смогли его отследить: тот, судя по всему, пользовался отличными ресурсами, не подкопаться.  
  
Из-за паранойи Максвелл стал меньше спать, что не могло не сказаться на качестве его игры. После очередной неудачной тренировки Златан даже походя бросил:  
  
— Может, и прав был тот твой маньяк? Соберись давай, а то черта с два нам удастся уйти вместе, раньше попрут.  
  
Максвелл проводил взглядом отправившегося в душ Ибру и недобро улыбнулся.  
  
— Да брось, ты же не думаешь, что это он? — недоверчиво протянул Давид, заметив эту улыбку.  
  
— А вот я бы не удивился, — мрачно отозвался Тьяго, не отрываясь от копания в рюкзаке. — Он же двинутый на голову.  
  
— Но не настолько! Макс, скажи, что ты в это не веришь.  
  
— Ну зачем же верить или не верить, — Максвелл улыбнулся ещё шире, из-за чего только что вошедший в раздевалку Марко внезапно решил, что хочет ещё немного побегать. Телефон Златана нашёлся быстро, а Тьяго и Давид тут же встали за его спиной, точно ангел и дьявол.  
  
— А ты откуда пароль знаешь?  
  
— Мозги включи, он все про него знает.  
  
— Ну, вот этого не знал, как оказалось.  
  
— Ещё ничего не оказалось!  
  
Не обращая на них внимания, Максвелл последовательно зашёл во все соцсети, но его предсказуемо перекидывало на официальный профиль Ибры. А вот на одном из форумов, где впервые и появилось письмо, ему повезло: пароль был глупо сохранён и выставлен по умолчанию. Голоса за спиной тут же стыдливо умолкли и вернулись к своим вещам, стараясь собраться как можно быстрее, чтобы успеть сбежать до возвращения Златана. Ещё раз посмотрев на приклеившуюся к губам Максвелла улыбку, Тьяго вздохнул и подхватил заодно сумку Марко.  
  
— Меня ждёшь?  
  
Златан из душа вышел довольный, разгорячённый и совершенно равнодушный к очевидной угрозе, исходящей от Максвелла. Что ж, ему же хуже.  
  
— Ибра, а ты чего не говорил, что хочешь податься в журналистику? Или мне лучше называть тебя "червьпидор2011"?  
  
— Макс, ты всё немного не так понял, — беззаботную улыбку Златана портило лишь то, как нервно он натянул футболку и подхватил штаны.  
  
— Да ну? А как правильно я должен был понять фразу, ну вот к примеру: "Ваш Максвелл — дутая фигура, было бы за что хвалить"?  
  
— Слушай, ты должен был заметить, что снизил планку после медали в Лиге. Тут нельзя стоять на одном месте, нужно развиваться, иначе придут другие, помоложе и понаглее!  
  
— И поэтому ты строчил про меня дерьмо из-под какого-то безликого псевдонима?  
  
— Когда я говорил тебе об этом лично, ты почему-то слишком агрессивно реагировал.  
  
— Почему-то?!  
  
— Вот, я об этом. Макс, я переживаю за тебя, тебе стоит подлечить нервы, серьёзно. И прислушиваться к советам, Златан плохого не скажет! — С этими словами Ибра стремительным движением вырвал свой телефон, подхватил сумку и быстро ретировался.  
  
Досчитав до пятидесяти, а потом для верности ещё до ста, Максвелл собрал свои вещи и направился на парковку. Телефон пиликнул уведомлением: неожиданно активировался один из аккаунтов чертова хейтера — надо бы уже отписаться, раз ублюдок перестал быть безымянным.  
  
_«НА ЭТОТ РАЗ СМЕРТЬ МИНОВАЛА КУКУСИКА»_  
  
— Ты ж мой кукусик, — пугающе-ласково сообщил телефону Максвелл и нашёл номер Хелены. — Привет, рад тебя слышать. Да, всё отлично. Рассказать весёлую историю про нашего общего друга? Тебе понравится, обещаю. 

**Author's Note:**

> Все совпадения и отсылки не случайны. Если вам показалось — вам не показалось.


End file.
